Born to Die
by Doctor Legolas
Summary: Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why. Come and take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane. Choose your last words, this is the last time, because you and I, we were born to die. But I suppose I deserve to die, after all the Witch King of Angmar and I did.
1. The Wrong Side

**Another story idea! This fanfic is about what happens when a girl gets thrown into Middle Earth, but she lands on the dark side. So it's sort of like the bad guys point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

**I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Wrong Side:

The sun was shining in my eyes. A typical Saturday approached me, get ready, go to my best friends place, stay there basically the whole day, then come home for dinner with my family.

I jump out of bed and run down the stairs, my eyes blinded and my head spinning from getting up too fast. After I finish crashing into everything, I grab a bowl and cereal and slam it onto the kitchen counter. My mother wakes up from all the commotion and comes out in her dressing gown. She rubs her eyes before yawning and talking to me.

'Well, someone's up early and in a hurry.' She sits down on one of the chairs by the table and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl.

'Yeah, just excited to see Scarlett' I sit down at the table and hurriedly eat my breakfast.

'Well, see you when you get back then, I'm back off to bed'. With that my mother put the apple back in the fruit bowl and ambled back to her bedroom where she quickly fell asleep.

I jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs going two steps at a time. I grabbed the necessities for when seeing friends, such as food for movie marathons. There was one reason I was up so early; Scarlett said that we were having a movie marathon. Not just any movie marathon, it was a Lord of the Rings movie marathon, as we were both huge fans of Lord of the Rings and anything Middle Earth or JRR Tolkien. I picked up my pillow and treats for the movies and bolted downstairs. Before rushing down the street to Scarlett's house, I gulped down a glass of orange juice and put on my sneakers.

I jogged down the street until I reached number 21, five houses down from mine. I knocked on the door instead of just walking in like I used to, incase anyone was asleep. Scarlett answered the door, her usual cheery smile plastered on her face. Scarlett had gorgeous blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She had a nice slim body but wasn't skinny or anything. She had tanned skin, but it wasn't as tanned as mine, hers was paler than tanned. She was 14 and my best friend.

She pulled me inside and started setting up the movie. I hunted in the kitchen for bowls and plates I could put the food in. By the time everything was ready, it was about 11am and we were ready for our movie marathon. Scarlett and I sat on the couch with the coffee table in front of us surrounded by some very unhealthy snacks. All that was left to do was to watch the movies and relax.

*8 hours and 30 minutes later*

It was now 7:30 and we were nearing the end of the Return of the King. I looked outside for a bit, it was quite dark. Too dark for 7:30. I just shrugged off the suspicions and continued watching the movie. But that was when the lights started to flicker, I held onto Scarlett's hand and looked at her, wondering if this was one of her pranks. Scarlett and I always pranked each other, but the look in her eye's told me this was not a joke and just for laughs. Suddenly all the lights went out and the only light was coming from the TV. The movie was almost over and I was dreading the moment that it would finish and our only source of light would go out.

But it wasn't the darkness I was afraid of, it was the light. The light coming from the screen of the TV was brighter than it should have been, and Scarlett and I found ourselves flooded with white light. I held out my arm to shield my eyes and saw that we were no longer in Scarlett's living room. We were in a room, with white walls and no doors. Then a figure appears out of nowhere, but the light radiating off him is so bright that I can't describe what he looks like.

He lifted up his hands, as if he was blessing us, or blessing Scarlett at least. I turned to look at Scarlett only to see that she now had pointy ears, she truly was blessed, she was an elf. I waited expectantly for my turn, being an elf with Scarlett would be amazing. But the blessing never came, because I was being torn away from Scarlett and thrown onto the cold white floor. I suddenly felt like I was falling and the screams of Scarlett filled my ears, before I hit the ground with a hard thud.

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the most unhopeful sight I will probably ever see, Mordor. I shakily stood up and wiped the dust from my now dirty hands. If there was anyway I could get some food, water and maybe even a way to find Scarlett, it was the paths that lead to Mordor. I didn't have much hope going there, but I was more likely to find food and water in Mordor than make it to the next 'good' settlement alive. I walk slowly towards Mordor, feeling down and miserable. There is no way I'm going to survive this. Why was I just thrown into the worst possible place in Middle Earth? Why had they treated Scarlett as if she was the good guy and I was the bad guy? So many questions buzzed through my head.

I am 14 years old, quite tall for my age and have a tanned, toned and muscular body. I have eyes that I can never decide if they're green or blue, sometimes they look grey. I have dark brown hair that's nearly black and flows in its soft waves down to my mid back. My name is Cassidy and I was thrown into the wrong side of Middle Earth. I was thrown into the bad side, into darkness.

* * *

**Just to get this clear. THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! If anyone does think that it is a Mary- Sue, please tell me the who, what, when, where and why thing, because then I can make dramatic changes to make it a NOT Mary-Sue. And don't forget to review, follow and favourite. **


	2. A Chat With a God

**Hey, yeah, a bit late. Well, I updated earlier than I expected, but who cares? Does anyone even read the author's note? Sorry, just wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Which means I don't own Lord of the rings or any of its characters. Just Cassidy, I don't own Scarlett either. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

A Chat With a God:

**Scarlett's POV:**

When I opened my eyes, I was bathed with some weird bright light. I saw Cassidy looking at me with a look of awe on her face. She looked expectantly at the dude in white and waited, I held my breath and closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open when I heard a scream; Cassidy was falling through this hole in the floor. Wait just a minute; I know this landscape it looks a bit like. Mordor. Why the hell was the dude in white letting her fall into Mordor? Was he mad?

I dropped down on my stomach screaming at Cassidy to come back, but another dude in white pulled me back. I started crying silently but I stood tall and proud for some reason. Maybe I thought that Cassidy was going to die and I was proud because I had been her best friend.

Just as if the dude in white could read my mind they started speaking.

"Your friends not dead yet." It was now officially a he, his voice was deep but it sounded old and gentle.

"What have you done to her? Why would you send her to Mordor?" No matter how angry or strong I wanted to sound, I felt strangely calm.

"I sent her to Mordor because if I didn't, things wouldn't happen that are meant to." He still sounded gentle.

"What on Earth do you mean? What could Cassidy possibly have to do anything with Mordor or anything evil?" Even though I was calm, I felt my anger boiling.

"What is meant to happen won't happen if she hadn't been sent there." I did not understand a word he just said. But then it hit, she was basically in control of some future here on this Earth.

"What? Cassidy is basically in control of the future?" It was so confusing.

"Yes." A simple answer erupted more questions from me.

"Where am I?" This place was so white, so clean; I'd never seen anything like it before.

"You are in the heavens of Middle Earth." Oh bother. I'm in Middle Earth, in heaven, without Cassidy.

"What are you going to do with me?" I was a little scared now, maybe I was already dead which is probably better than what Cassidy would face.

"I am going to send you to Imladris, otherwise known as Rivendell or the House of Elrond. There you will help Lord Elrond prepare for the war of the Ring and you will join the Fellowship so that the future may stay the way it is meant to. You are in control of the future, as well you know. You must make sure certain things happen." This was getting more confusing by the second.

"Why Cassidy and I?" He seriously could have picked different people, I'm sure there are millions of fans who know Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit and anything Middle Earth back to front.

The dude in white smiled. "I'm sure you are familiar with the fate of Middle Earth, and I needed two people like yourselves to make sure that the future happens. I saw you two, watching us on a screen with moving pictures, you two look the complete opposite as well, which is important. I saw you two and knew that you would be the ones to save the future of Middle Earth, even though you may not be the destroyer of the ring and recognized as the hero." He was officially a stalker, how the hell did he know that Cassidy and I were watching Lord of the Rings?

"Why is looking important matter? Why couldn't you send me into Mordor than Cassidy?" Why couldn't he just explain everything to Cassidy than just throw her to her death?

"Because of your paler skin and light hair, it would be harder for the people in Mordor to accept you, but your friend has nearly black hair and a darker skin tone, so they would see her as one of them, darker. If I told your friend about this, she might not have gone to Mordor, and if you refused the future would not happen the way it is meant to." Ok, so he could now officially read my mind as well.

"You could have at least helped her a bit by giving her a bit of food or water." Seriously, people these days. Well, I don't know who he is yet.

"If I gave your friend some food or water, she would have travelled away from Mordor, because she may have been able to make it to a small village." Now it all made sense, Cassidy had to travel to Mordor, with no food or water and hope that they would accept her and look after her. Likely.

"You should no doubt your friend or the people in Mordor, you should have a little faith in them."

"You think that I should trust a bunch of orcs and goblins and evil things to look after my best friend?" Now this was getting a bit out of hand, well for me it was anyway.

"You'd be surprised at how different they are to what everyone thinks. They are just, misunderstood." He said the words a little cautiously.

"Is Cassidy going to turn into some weird killing machine by staying with the orcs?" I at least wanted to see her again as my friend before she turned into that.

"I cannot guarantee anything." Another short answer, which probably meant that nothing was set in stone for the moment. He then started talking again.

"You should be leaving as well, you have lingered long enough." He held out his hand, which I took, his hand was warm and soft, yet it felt old. He took me to the edge of the whiteness and turned around so that he was facing me.

"Won't I have trouble living with Elves though? I mean, I don't even look like one and I can only speak a few words." This was going to be tough.

"Actually you are an elf, and we have been having this whole conversation in elvish." How was this possible? I reached to the top of my ears to find that they had an all too familiar pointed tip. As for the elvish bit of the conversation, why was I still thinking in English then? Answers could be answered later I hope. Then I started worrying about Cassidy again, was she all right? Would I see her again?

"Do not worry, your friend will be fine." He sounded so calm, yet in my head was a chaotic mess. Then I found the courage to say something I thought I never would.

"Actually, my friend has a name. It is Cassidy."

Suddenly I was falling. I don't know if I tripped and fell or if he pushed me or the ground cloud thing disappeared, but I was falling. Into a garden. With Arwen in it. Great. As I neared closer to the ground I started to panic, again. Was I going to die falling? I mean, I fell from the sky, like an angel. Yeah right. I am so not an angel. It was too late to decide if I should try to stop myself from falling as I suddenly hit the ground. I was cold; I think I may have landed on some stones. Well at least half of my body did, because the other half was in some dirt, with a rose bush.

So now, to people who like to fall over or jump from the sky, do not land on some stone while the other part of your body is in a thorny rose bush, it hurts. I repeat, it hurts.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a very confused Arwen screaming for Elrond (aka Eyebrows, jeez I'm evil). The last thought I had was not "ow my back hurts", it was who was the random dude in white from the sky? I tried staying awake, but the pain was too much and I slipped into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Scarlett's POV. Please review, follow and favourite!**

**And many thanks to LegolasGreenleafLove for following and favouriting, AneeshaLOTR for following and GollumGirl and Heat Blizzard for reviewing! It is very much appreciated and made my day :D **

**If anyone knows any good Elvish translating websites, could you please tell me. Hannon Le. That's like the only Elvish I know. Well mellon is friend and mellon nin is my friend and naneth is mother and ada is father and that's about all I know. Telling me would be great!**

**Doctor Legolas**


End file.
